A Link to a Nobody
by Oni of ash
Summary: Peace is a fickle thing, Just as Ganondorf is defeated strange dark things with yellow eyes appear in the Spirit spring in Oron Village. Ambushed by these things Link is over come and slips into the darkness as his heart fades. Welcome to castle Oblivion


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Kingdom hearts or any game affiliated characters.**

Ganadorf was defeated, Zelda was back and ruling Hyruland, the question is… what now? Link had no idea what to do, of coarse going back to the village was an option but this didn't seem to be the right time. Illia was problem waiting right as he thought. Link set Epona in a light trot and enjoyed the grassy meadows of the Hyruland plains, up ahead was the bridge. Link looked closer, someone was standing right in the middle, Link tapped Epona's side to make her go a little faster. He was just standing there looking at Link as he approached, "This miserable little world is connected." Link tilted his head, "Soon to be totally eclipsed by the dark." Link drew his sword and pointed it at the man, "I simply came here to view this worlds doorway. Hehehe." as the man disappeared the dark laughter lingered after him, Link was left staring at empty space, he shook his head. What was that?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Link slowly trotted into Ordan village, the moon was high in the sky and any sensible person would be home and asleep, but not Link, he had taken one last tour of Hyruland to confirm that it was at peace. He stopped Epona at the position beside his house and demounted. He wearily climbed the ladder to his house and entered his house for some well deserved sleep, but that night none would be coming for Link.

A world of black and white, two white tunnels at either end. Link looked around, where was he? He looked down to see himself dressed in a black cloak and black gloves. He reached back and drew the master sword, but this wasn't the master sword. It looked the same but the colors were all messed up, the purple was replaced with white, the gem in the center was black, and the blade itself was a combination, one side was black and the other was white, they met in the middle in interlocking flames. Link sheathed the sword and looked around, this place seemed endless.

Link wondered around aimlessly, there was something there, he could feel it, it was a connection between this place and… somewhere else, he got the distinct impression of a city with a bustling economy. Link stopped and shook his head, what was happening, he had gone home and fallen asleep, so this must be some kind of dream… right? Suddenly the scenery shifted, he was now in a white room with thirteen chairs, all of them were empty, save one, in the tallest chair sat a robed figure in black. Link could hear him muttering, "-be here soon, must prepare for their arrival." the man stood up and leapt to the ground, he walked straight at Link… and simply walked straight through him, like Link wasn't even there. Link's world changed again and he sat bolt upright in bed, he could hear pounding on his door.

Link jumped down and flung open the door. He winced as sunlight poured in, along with Illia. "Link! You're here! You're back!" Link blinked and yawned as he sat upright, with Illia still clinging to his chest. He struggled to stand as Illia simply continued to cling to him, "I'm never letting go of you again." she said stubbornly. Link smiled, picked up Illia, and tucked her under her arm like a parcel. He stepped outside and jumped down with Illia still stuck under his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link walked through the town as Illia walked next to him. He passed Colin and his father Russel doing sword forms, Colin stopped momentarily to wave to Link. Link walked along the worn trail, Illia trailing slightly behind, Link suddenly had an idea and headed for the spirit spring. He turned to Illia and grabbed her hand and ran off towards it. They laughed as they ran towards the spring, something caught Link's eye and he stopped. "What is it?" Illia huffed. Link stared at the spot and shook his head, it must have been a trick of the light, a shadow can't move on it's own.

Link ran beside Illia and stopped at the entrance, Illia gasped, Link tightened his grip on his sword, the entire spring was covered in shadowy things, with yellow eyes. Link motioned for Illia to back away slowly, she nodded nervously and back up right onto a branch. The snap caught their attention and they all turned in their direction. Link drew his sword and signaled for her to run.

Link and Illia ran as fast as they could, the shadow things were gaining on them, Link purposely put himself between them and Illia, he turned around and slashed at them, the master sword simply passed right through them. Link turned around and called Epona, she came galloping up right beside them, he grabbed Illia and tossed her up onto her saddle, he jumped just as one of the monsters came forward and swiped at him and Link fell down, as the monsters enveloped him he felt something pulse in his hand, the Master blade began to glow as the darkness surrounded them. Then the master sword began to change, the purple flaked off like it was being burnt changing to a glowing white, the blade itself stopped glowing to reveal a blade of black and white, one side pearly white, the other pitch black, meeting in the middle in interlocking flames. Then Link fell into the darkness and fell unconscious.

XXXXX

Link's eyes snapped open as he sat up right in his grass room, a strange thing in a castle you would think, he turned his hooded face towards the only one he allowed in his room, Larexene, Link inclined his head, Larexene smiled, "The leader wants everyone to gather, we're to be assigned missions finally." Link nodded and stretched out his arm and looked at it, the whole thing was covered in the same black robe as everyone else. He took out his sword and looked down it's glowing edge.

Link's footsteps echoed across the deserted corridors of the huge white rooms, there was no one even around. Link stopped by a window to look out, the view was amazing, stars shone in the sky as the city below glittered in the dark. Link reached around and drew the master sword, the winged hand guard was white, the gem in the center was black, and the blade itself was a combination, one side was black and the other was white, they met in the middle in interlocking flames.

Link yawned as he leaned forward in his seat, the big number seven was above him, he looked around at all of them, one whole year and he still didn't know them all, he knew Axel of coarse, Larexene, Vexen, Marlexia, and his 'rival' Roxas, but he was vacant today, probably sitting moodily at the entrance. Link pushed this to the back of his mind as the leader decided to start, "Fellow members, we are in danger, The keyblader has discovered us, we are in danger of discovery, fortunately we have a remedy for this, bring her out." the huge white doors opened and two dusk nobodies escorted a small silver headed girl in, she kept glancing around nervously.

"This is Naminie, she has… interesting abilities, for example, she has the ability to affect the memories of Sora and everyone directly connected with him." Link smiled slightly beneath his hood, no problem Naminie will take care of it. "But." Link frowned, uh oh. "It would take time and for him to stay in a general square area for a duration of the time."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Castle Oblivion." he stated, everyone turned to him, Link rarely spoke.

The leader nodded, "Naturally, we can keep him busy as we extract memories from his mind and it would have enough time to work."

Link sighed, he tilted his head, that meant that some of them would have to go and fool around with him on the top side of the mansion, without a word Link stood and jumped down to the girl, he turned to the leader and nodded. The leader reviewed the choices, "Marlexia, you're in charge. Larexene, Vexen, Axel, Link. Go I'll send the others when I've decided who else will go." Link nodded and turned to the girl, he kneeled down to her level and looked into her eyes, he threw back his hood and smiled lightly, he held out his hand, the girl looked at it doubtfully.

"I don't bite." he said as he smiled slightly, the girl gulped and nodded, tenderly she took his hand, Link closed his eyes and they vanished in a flair of black light.

Link opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, he nudged the girl and she opened her eyes, Link gestured around, the room around them was decorated in plush sofas, rugs, A fire place, a few tables, and a huge bed, a glowing crystal ball stood in the center. The girl looked around in confusion, "This is for me?" Link nodded and glanced around, Naminie walked over and sat down on the bed, "You're… nicer then the others." Link smiled and shrugged, "You seem to still have emotion." she said.

Link turned and looked at her, "We all have emotion," he said, "We Nobodies simply need to rediscover them. Like I have, Xemnis himself has only discovered a single emotion, Anger."

Link stood next to Naminie he glanced up at the door and stood up, a few seconds later the door opened to view Marlexia, Link put his hand on his blade and inclined his head, Marlexia walked forward with a smile, "If it isn't the silent one, guarding the girl are you?" Link stared at him, Marlexia's grin widened, "Thought so, why don't I take her off your hands?" Link gripped his sword and Marlexia raised his hands, "Relax, I only want to show her where she is allowed to go." Link shook his head, "Leave. Now." Marlexia slowly back out, "Okay, don't get edgy. Look, I know you don't trust me and you would probably like nothing better then to skewer me with that sword of yours…" Link smiled coldly at this. "But we need to stick together, that means a little bit of trust… alright?" Link nodded once. "Alright then, since you seem to have taken it upon yourself to guard her you can keep the job. oh, and Link…" Link looked at him. "Don't worry, I have no intention of destroying him." Marlexia stepped back and vanished as if a dark fog had converged on him.

"Who was that?" Nammine asked quietly.

"No one to worry about my little deary." Axel said as he plopped down on the couch, "As long as you're with me or Link he's no one to worry about at all. You see while I myself may not be as strong as him… Link surely is, no one gets past that sword when he puts it to mind." Axel smiled, "Understand? Good, now memori-"

"Say it and I'm going to skin you alive Axel." Larexene said as she hefted a kunai threateningly. Link chuckled softly as Axel winked at her and simply pulled her down so that she sat next to him.

"Why are you always so violent Larexene?" Axel smiled at her as Larexene struggled against his arm to sit up. "Relax, get comfortable. We have a show to watch now." Axel raised his arm and the crystal ball cleared its smoggy background to reveal a young boy of about twelve walking towards the castle confidently. "Now the fun starts!" Axel grinned, Link nodded once as he stroked his blade's handle. "I say he only makes it to level five." Axel smirked.

Link titled his head, "Level ten. He's not a keyblader for nothing."

XXXXXXXX

"Well look at that." Larexene muttered as she and Link watched Axel lose to Sora. "I told him not to mess around with him to much, now the boys going to have a head bigger then Axels." Link smiled softly. "I mean seriously, I know we have to keep him going in circles but does Axel have to treat this as a joke?" they exchanged glances. "Forget I asked, I forgot it's Axel we're talking about." At this Link chuckled slightly as Axel materialized next to Link.

"Did you like the show?"

"Oh yes, watching you get your but kick is always fun." Larexene said with a soft smile as she laced her finger before her knee. Axel frowned at her.

"Mr. Link?" Link turned to see Nammine holding her sketch book to herself. "What are you going to do to Sora?" she asked softly.

"Make him forget about us. And possibly get rid of him altogether." Link said honestly. Nammine bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

XXXXXX

Link drew a deep breath and slowly let it out as he stared up at the moon in his room, the grass beneath him swaying slightly in the breeze. He held out his left hand and clenched it before the moon, a faint glow from the back of his hand responded and he lowered it as he heard the sound of foot steps behind him. "A little late for house calls isn't it leader?" Link asked softly as he enjoyed the breeze sliding through his hair.

"Link, Something has come up that requires attention." Link looked over his shoulder at him. "We have found a new world that we need you to check out…" he paused seeing the look Link was making. "It's a world of swords and magic, just your style and I'll make sure Axel behaves." Link raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"This world has dual existing planes on it, I want you to contact the rulers of both worlds and see if there world would make successful Nobodies or not. And then have some fun with them."

Link smiled as he stood and turned to the Leader, his hand resting on his sword hilt. "What's the name?"

"Hyrule."

XXXXXXXX

Link gripped his sword hilt as he stood before a vast desert, the rock he was standing on giving him significant views of the vastness of the sand. Three Dusk nobodies weaving back and forth shakily beside him. Link slowly looked off to the right towards the sight of what appeared to be a lake before looking back towards the left at the huge building with what appeared to be a coliseum at the top. The dark energy was coming from the huge building while there seemed to be a beckoning light coming from the lake's direction. "Which way do you think?" Link asked the Dusk. They looked at him blankly, "Right, I forgot, mindless drones." he sighed, "Next time I'm brining my own style of Nobodies. Now there's only one sure way to know which direction to go." he grabbed his sword handle and tossed it high into the air, he watched it silently as it slowed its ascension and began to flip down, when it landed it landed to Link's right. 'Towards the light it is then.'

XXXXXXXX

The grass around his black cloak swished from side to side with the wind. Unlike most of his comrades he liked to walk most of the time instead of just teleporting. Although he had to teleport to get onto the bridge above the lake since he couldn't seem to find any other exit to get up. At the moment he was watching something interesting, A group of what appeared to be goblins on the backs of warthogs were attacking a wagon while two others tried to defend it, one of them seemed to be having trouble with his horse. Link watched with amusement at one of the ones protecting the carriage, the one with the problems with his horse, he certainly was good but Link could tell by looking that he wasn't trying to hurt them, he was simply fending them off, the other had no problem decapitating the enemy however with practiced ease. Link smirked and turned away back towards the direction of the light he was sensing when a scream came from the wagon, Link's eyes widened as he spun around, there was a baby in that wagon! Link scowled as black lightning formed around his left hand, it formed a solid black bow as Link concentrated and raised it with practiced ease, Link grabbed the bow string and white light formed into a single arrow as he pulled the string back.

The first arrow hit the lead goblin straight in the back and caused him to fly off his boar, the next two hit him in the side mid-air. Two goblins were sent flying off a rearing boar because of the arrow in its shoulder, a single arrow for both hit them in between the eyes. The last three goblins looked around in confusion before running off as a goblin on the ground was knocked off his feet with an arrow in his heart. Link relaxed his concentration and the bow dispersed into nothing, he turned away from the group and met with the interested gaze of a raven haired teenager in knights armor. "Yeah. That was good shooting." Link nodded once and side stepped her. "You do this often?" Link shook his head. "Where are you going? Don't you want to see if they're okay?"

Link paused slightly, "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't care." Link tried to start walking again but found he couldn't as the sound of hoof falls came closer. He looked over his shoulder to see the wagon he had saved coming up the trail.

"Why don't you stay, I'm sure Russel would like to thank you." she crossed her arms as she stood in his path. Link narrowed his eyes underneath his hood, "I'm Ashei."

Link sighed as he raised his left arm and pointed straight up, "I really don't care." darkness covered him and he vanished before her eyes.

XXXXXX

Link was crossing the draw bridge towards the town center when he felt it, darkness was scurrying around the borders of this place. 'It can't get through to the light?' Link wondered, his dusks were back with him along with a type of Nobody of his own discovery, the warriors were a Nobody that specialized in swords and the occasional magic it was Link's kind of subordinate, that plus they could talk which was why no one else liked them, they preferred mindless drones. "What do you think about that? Any idea why they can't get through?" Link asked the Warrior to his immediate left.

"Don't know, perhaps this is why Leader sent you here."

"Perhaps." Link flexed his hands, "But I feel like something is trying to surpress my power over the darkness, maybe that's why the heartless are stuck."

"Could be, but I would think they would have gotten through somehow, they are very crafty after all." The warrior said as he fingered his katana handle in thought. "I'll look in to it sir."

"Thank you, that's why I like working with you guys." Link said as he sidestepped a young girl running in the streets.

"Always a pleasure master Link." He bowed slightly before vanishing into the crowd.

Link turned in the direction of the castle, "Right, lets see what this world is made of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stepped out of his dark corridor and into a large ballroom. The guards stationed there looked a him in surprise and slight fear, "Who's he? He wasn't here a moment ago." one of them placed his hand on his sword and Link smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't do that." He said as he wagged a finger at them, "You might get hurt." he snapped his fingers as half a dozen Warrior class Nobodies appeared around him. "Subdue them." The Warriors charged and Link folded his arms behind his back in a bored fashion. He rose up off the ground and sailed up to a balcony over looking the room below, Link stopped in mid air as a sword flew past him, 'There aim suc-' there was a chiming noise as the blade hit a gem above the door before the whole castle began to send off sirens. Link frowned, 'At least they're smart enough to get alarms.' "Alphones." Link called.

"Yes my lord?" The Lead Warrior asked as he stood on the balcony, his samurai armor and Katana scarlet red, his helmet was tucked under his arm.

"Do you know where the princess is?"

"Top tower my lord."

"Thank you, I want you to accompany me," Link raised his hand and a Dark Corridor opened before him, "Oh, and Xavier too."

"A pleasure." Xavier said as he flipped a knife in one hand absently. "May I ask why?"

"Just a hunch but I think We'll need you." Xavier nodded once before pushing off the wall and walking over, his black armor matching his black short sword. "Let's see who rules this world."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stepped out of the dark corridor and onto a balcony overlooking all of Hyrule, 'Nice view.' He turned around at the sound of foot steps to see twenty or so Hyruland guards with swords drawn facing him, "You all look so tense." Link raised his left hand thirty more warriors appeared, "Incapacitate them." the warriors drew their sword and charged them as Link smirked, sidestepping grappling combatants he walked up the flight of steps, as he reached the top of the stairs he looked up to see a group of seven swordsmen standing before a young teen wearing gold and maroon armor. Link's smirk broadened as he studied the confident men before him, unlike the Guards he had met so far they weren't shaking in their boots.

"Shall we take care of them my lord?" Alphones asked as he reached for his blade.

"No, I have a better idea." Link grinned as he placed a hand on his sword handle, "I'll-" The sound of something shattering sounded as Link looked behind him. A gigantic shape was rising from behind him, the heart shaped hole in its chest caused Link to scowl.

"Should we-?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Link said as black lightning gathered around his closed fist, "I have yet to decide if this place is of any value for us to let them attack, therefore I will crush any heartless that tries."

"Princess Zelda!" Link stopped as a middle aged man came rushing up the stairs followed by a blond haired boy and… Ashei. Link watched them run through the hall and stopped when they spotted him. "It's you, you're the man that saved us." the middle aged man said as he frowned while glancing back and forth between Link and the seven guards.

"It's you, yeah? What are you doing here?" Ashei asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Link ignored her in favor of turning to his two subordinates, "Guard the princess, it wouldn't do for a heartless to get her before I could talk to her in depth."

Link's voice had a slight edge to it that made Xavier stand up straight as he and Alphones both said at the same time, "Yes Lord."

Link snapped his fingers and his small army of Warriors appeared before him, "The darkness is through now, I want half of you to stay here and guard this castle, the other half of you should go to the town and protect the towns people." Link commanded as the symbol on his left hand glowed briefly. "I'll take care of the dark side and-" he stopped when he felt someone tug at his robe.

"How do you plan to beat that thing sir?" Link looked down through his hood at the blond haired teen before him, "It's really big, don't you think you would need help?"

"Our Lord can take one of those down quite easily." Alphones stated as he placed his scarlet samurai helmet on, "He will be fine young sir." Link looked at the young teen for a moment before his eyes drifted to his left hand where grey three triangles were stacked on top of one another.

"Show me your left hand boy." The young teen blinked before holding it out to see. "That mark… where did you get it?"

"Um sir, the Darkside is coming closer." Alphones cautioned, Link threw an annoyed scowl back at it.

"Right, I'll be right back. You!" he pointed at the boy, "Stay here till I get back." Link swept around to face out towards the looming shadow stalking towards the castle, "Insignificant beast. Letting your rage and sadness consume you. I cannot allow something like you to interfere." Link reached back behind him and withdrew his blade slowly, "Now how should I go about destroying you? Swift or should I vent some frustration?" Link muttered as he held his sword to his side. His blade began to shake as black and white lightning pulsed around it. "Patience dear blade. Swift it shall be then." Link allowed a small smirk to grace his serious persona. "Then all the hearts you have gathered will belong to the Organization for our purposes." his free hand reached up and grabbed the corner of his black Organization robe, he ripped it off with practiced ease and threw it to the side revealing his grey fish net form fitting shirt over his pale skin. He glanced over his shoulder at the gasps and looked at them with glowing blue eyes at their strange expressions, the sound of the Darkside's roar caught his attention again however as he turned back and ran at the edge of the balcony. Reaching the edge he looked into the eyes of an emerald eyed girl of blond who looked up at him shock before he tore past her and flung himself off the edge.

Illia almost cursed when she looked up at the stairs heading towards Zelda's throne room, her friends had gone ahead of her since they were in a hurry to talk to Zelda after they saw the Palace guard unconscious in pile with strange white armored… things surrounded them. When Russel had gone forward they had greeted him like nothing was wrong and hadn't denied them passage to the stairs. Russel seemed suspicious of them for a moment before one of them smiled at him and explained, "We were ordered to subdue the palace guard… no one else." Russel had seemed to relax slightly before nodding once and rushing forward with Colin and Ashei towards the stairs. Illia had frown and followed them at a more sedate pace knowing she could never keep up and there might be trouble up there. So she had simply smiled at the guard while she went on her way, the alarm still sending ringing sounds through the castle. She was half way up the stairs when she heard it, a sharp snapping sound and a huge roar, not being near any windows she couldn't see it until she reached the top and out onto the balcony overlooking all of Hyrule. Something large and black loomed over outside the walls and was approaching, she heard a voice behind and looked behind her at a black cloaked man looking past her towards the huge monster.

"Insignificant beast. Letting your rage and sadness consume you. I cannot allow something like you to interfere." she heard him hiss as he reached behind him and with draw something that almost made her heart stop, 'T-That's!' she watched him mutter somethings to himself before he straightened up and grabbed the corner of his cloak with his hand. Her brain seemed to speed up as everything else vanished and he slowed down as he ripped his cloak off and revealed his wind swept golden hair and glowing blue eyes. 'That's!' then time seemed to come back in order slowly as she watched him glace over his shoulder before dashing forward, as he passed her they locked eyes… she knew those eyes so well, 'That's!' he tore passed her and leapt off the balcony without a second's hesitation, 'Link!'


End file.
